The Prussian-Russian Alliance
by DementedJoker-chan
Summary: Gilbert is in love with his dear brother. But he can't over power his brother anymore. Well not alone that is. Russia did owe him a favor maybe a quick call to him wouldn't hurt... THIS IS YAOI! Germancest, PruGer


Warning:THIS IS YAOI. DONT LIKE DONT READ. RATED M for a reason

Disclaimer:Not mine, duh

Ludwig walked into the bar to see Gilbert. "Why did you call me bruder?" He asked.

The Prussian just laughed and held out some beer. "You've been working so much your awesome big bruder decided to buy you a few beers! Kesesese!"

Ludwig grunted in appreciation and took the beer, sitting with his back to the door.

The two brothers chatted and slowly Ludwig relaxed. "Hey West, do you like Feliciano?"

Ludwig looked at his brother and sighed. "Nein, everyone thinks that because he is so clingy. Feliciano is with Lovino."

Gilbert looked at Ludwig, surprised. "His bruder?"

"Ja," Ludwig confirmed.

"Do you find that disgusting West?" Gilbert asked, looking very serious for once.

"Ja a little, but Feliciano is a dear friend I will not judge him for liking his bruder."

Gilbert smiled and asked, "would you ever consider doing that?"

"Nein."

Gilbert's smile fell at Ludwig answer. He sighed. "West, just remember. This is your fault for being stubborn as an ass."

The German looked at his brother confused until he felt a hard blow to his head and darkness overcame him.

Ivan grabbed the German before he could fall and sat him upright. "We are as they would say even, da?" Ivan asked cheerfully.

"Ja, now do you have the rope?" Ivan handed Gilbert a bag and smiled. "All in there. Now I must go see my sunflower, lets work together again, da? We both seem to be gifted at knocking out and tying up the ones our allies love."

Gilbert smirked as he took the bag. "Ja it's a gift isn't it? Kesesese, now go fuck your American, I don't plan on knocking him out again for you anytime soon."

Ludwig awoke naked and tied to a bed, his bruder's bed. Ludwig examined the rope tying him and sighed knowing the bonds would hold. He saw Gilbert in the shadows. "Let me out bruder," he commanded.

Gilbert just laughed. "Kesesese I will, but just not now." Gilbert roughly kissed the german and forced his way in quickly dominating the kiss. Ludwig tried to be unresponsive as possible.

The Prussian pulled away smirking at his strong-willed little brother. He soon started downwards stopping at two pink nubs on the German's chest.

He licked and sucked on one while he roughly pinched and teased the other. Ludwig let out a small moan but quickly closed his mouth hoping the Prussian didn't hear. But his hopes were shattered when he saw the Prussian smirking in victory.

"P-please bruder, s-stop it!" Ludwig pleaded, face red and pride hurt.

"Nein west, I know you don't mean that, now let the awesome me pleasure you," Gilbert said moving downwards onto the erect cock.

Gilbert held down Ludwig's waist and slowly licked the tip. Ludwig moaned loudly, giving in to the pleasure. Gilbert slowly took in all of the German's cock and started to suck. Ludwig was going crazy. His brother's mouth felt wonderful!

"M-meen b-bruder I'm about to cum!" Ludwig cried out, face scarlet.

Gilbert quickly took out the cock from his mouth placing a cock ring on the swollen, flushed cock. "Kesesese, not yet west."

The German growled in annoyance of his release being denied.

Gilbert parted the German's cheeks and saw the pink, twitching hole and smirked.

Ludwig tried to close his legs, further embarrassed, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't cover it." Gilbert taunted holding Ludwig's legs apart. Before Ludwig could yell at the Prussian, Gilbert stuck an unlubricated finger into the tight German hole.

Ludwig winced at the sudden intrusion. Gilbert leaned down to the German's ear and whispered. "Now mein bruder, if you want lubrication I suggest you only open your mouth to moan or call out my name."

Gilbert smirked when the German nodded in understanding. He took out the finger and licked his digits thoroughly. Once he thought they seemed lubricated enough he shoved all three fingers in at once. Ludwig cried out in pain as he was roughly streched until Gilbert struck a certein part in him. He moaned loudly as he saw stars.

"Found it." Gilbert smirked.

The Prussian withdrew his fingers and shoved his large erect cock in his brother's face. "Suck if you want any lubricant," Gilbert commanded.

The German licked the tip unsure. He heard the Gilbert moan slightly. Encouraged, he took in the whole thing, gagging slightly and started sucking.

Gilbert moaned and felt his nearing. He quickly withdrew his cock from his brother's heavenly mouth. "Are you ready West?" he asked.

Ludwig nodded, "ja bruder please hurry."

Gilbert smirked and quickly shoved his cock into Ludwig's hole and moaned at how tight it was. Ludwig grunted in pain. Gilbert waited until Ludwig gave the OK to move.

He quickly started thrusting. Ludwig soon gave a loud moan as he saw stars again. "M-more! Mein Gott do it harder, faster!" Ludwig exclaimed.

Gilbert happily complied. He started to thrust much faster and harder until he could hear the bed creaking in protest.

"L-let me cum!" Ludwig yelled, his cock dripping pre cum like a facuet.

"Beg, and say you'll only be mine, Ludwig." Gilbert commanded, now fisting his brother's cock in time with each thrust.

"J-ja Gilbert! Only yours so please let me cum bruder!" Ludwig cried out.

Gilbert smiled. "Mein bruder, cum." With that he ripped off the ring and thrust even faster.

Ludwig soon came moaning, "Gilbert!" The Prussian soon followed as the tight hole constricted in his orgasm. "Ludwig!"

Ludwig moaned as the Prussian's cum filled his hole. As soon as they both came down from their pleasure high, Gilbert got up to grab some tissues to clean the mess.

As he finished he untied the ropes and kissed the German's forehead, caressing his face. "Ich libe dich, Ludwig"

Ludwig smiled at the rare gentleness his brother was showing. Ludwig kissed his brother lightly on the lips. "Ich libe dich, mien bruder."

Gilbert looked astonished then smirked, back to his regular self. "How can one hate the awesome me?"

"If the awesome Gilbert raped me then I would hate him."

Gilbert laughed nervously and said, "it's not rape if you yell surprise?"

"You didn't yell surprise."

"Oh well um, surprise?"

Ludwig sighed and smiled.

"Bruder why didn't you just tell me?"

"I tried but you said you would never have your bruder as a lover."

"I said I would never like my bruder, I love you," Ludwig said with a blush.

Gilbert blinked in surprise and smiled. He hugged the large German and whispered a gentle 'I love you' back and cuddled near his new lover. The two smiled while they lay on the bed, slowly falling asleep in each other's arms, a content smile on both their faces.

-Next Morning-

"Mein gott my head hurts worse then my ass! Who the hell hit me?!" Ludwig complained, setting down breakfast on the table.

Gilbert laughed at the question. "Ivan. You could say we're sort of allies now. He's probably the few that could knock you out in one hit."

Germany stared in amazement. "How the hell did you get that crazy Russian's help?!"

"You remember the Cold War? Well how do you think Alfred and Ivan got together?"

"You didn't-!"

Gilbert laughed. "Kesesese! The awesome me did! I decided to knock out the American, strip him, and tie him up on a bed. Ivan told me he liked the American but made me swear not to tell a soul. Ivan really liked the man but he's too prideful to admit it and his attempts at being discrete is failed on the thick headed American, his attempt at bluntness made it seemed like he wanted to just rape him. So I decided to help and he owed me one," Gilbert explained.

Ludwig laughed at the absurdity of the explanation. "So the Cold War was nothing but 45 years of sexual tension and it was resolved by mein bruder by basically letting Ivan rape Alfred."

Gilbert smirked.

"Wasn't rape if he enjoyed it and it worked and they're together aren't they? I even got Alfred to thank me as well as Ivan."

Germany laughed, "I suppose I must thank Ivan then." Gilbert laughed along until Ludwig said, "but if you ever fucking try that again I will make you run 50 laps around all of Germany with weights tied to your feet, understood?!"

"Yes sir!" Gilbert cried, scared knowing the threat was not meant to be taken lightly. Then he smiled as he quickly moved in to give Ludwig a small peck. "Even if you run me to my limit, I'll always love you mein wertvoll bruder*."

*my precious brother. (Im hoping people know brother and I love you in German…)

A/N: Yeah random fluff at the end…this story was written in algebra class last year so it's not all that good but hope you still enjoy! ^^ Reviews will be loved and adored and bring a smile to my face. Constructive criticism is allowed. I wanna get better so ya'll can enjoy reading my stories even more.

This story will have a sister story about how Ivan and Alfred got together. Ask me if you want to read it after I finish!

Thanks to my wonderful beta Executioner Chan

-Joker Chan


End file.
